


Reflections

by parkaitour



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkaitour/pseuds/parkaitour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he looks at his dim reflection in the mirror, he remembers the life and legacy that was Kuroba Kaito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is a little crummy; have fun.

Kaito breathed. The beeping of the machine next to him haunted him with every sound it made; every beep teased him, as if it was its last.

His ribs ached. Well, his entire body ached.

Kaito saw his reflection across the room. His once dark chocolate hair has now become a wispy white, and his once smooth, youthful face is now wrinkled and old.

His hands, once so thin yet sturdy, are now feeble and weak.

Kaito breathed once more as he looked at himself again. Those indigo eyes looked back at him, now faded and weaker.

He closed his eyes, and breathed once more.

 

* * *

 

Bright indigo eyes opened for the first time. Two adults smiled down at him, and he was held close by the two of them. He felt protected and safe.

His eyes slowly closed to take a nap.

 

* * *

 

“And ladies and gentlemen, I will need the assistance from someone in the crowd!” His father’s voice boomed throughout the auditorium. Kaito watched from his mother’s lap as his father’s eyes searched the crowd, and his eyes met Kaito’s.

“How about help from my dashing son?”

Kaito was lifted onto the stage, and he sat on the floor. His father picked him up and placed him next to some of his props.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen,” Toichi began as he walked across the stage. “I will now-”

He was interrupted by an array of gasps from the crowd.

Kaito, with his stubby little legs, stumbled after Toichi. His mother was holding back small tears of joy, her hands covering her mouth. Toichi even broke into a wide grin.

Kaito’s first steps were on the stage.

 

* * *

 

Kaito grumbled to himself as he tried to make the rose appear. His father looked down at him and smiled.

“Kaito, don’t worry, you just have to be patient,” his father smiled, and Kaito smiled back. He watched as Toichi’s hands magically made the flower appear again, and Kaito observed carefully.

 

He lit up when the rose finally appeared in his small hands, and he smiled from ear to ear.

 

* * *

 

“Hi, I’m Kuroba Kaito!” A rose popped up in his hands.

The girl looked at his hands in bewilderment. “H-How did you do that?”

Kaito smiled cheekily. “A magician never reveals his secrets!”

The girl smiled, her mood obviously brightened. “My name is Nakamori Aoko!”

 

The two sat at the steps of the clocktower and began to chatter away with childhood innocence.

 

* * *

 

Kaito watched as his father began a serious conversation with a lady at the table. The lady was awfully pretty, but not as pretty as his mother of course.

Kaito took a deep breath, and snuck quietly behind the lady. He suddenly appeared by her side, and a rose skillfully popped from his hand.

“What a pretty old lady!” Kaito cheerfully said, and the lady had a look of surprise on her face.

“Oh thank you- but you do know that the words pretty and old don’t go together, right?” the lady grumbled at Kaito, who simply nodded with this new information lingering in his mind.

“Now now Kaito, don’t be a nuisance,” Toichi scolded as he lifted Kaito into his arms.

“No, no, it’s fine! I actually have a son just about his age,” the lady smiled.

 

Kaito wriggled out of his father’s arms to practice his tricks some more. He put that information about the boy his age in the back of his mind. Maybe they might come together to play some day.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy, this is Aoko’s new friend, Kaito!” Aoko sang as Kaito stepped into the Nakamori household. “We met by the clock tower when you were late to meet me!”

Aoko’s father rubbed his head sheepishly.

“Hi there Kaito,” Aoko’s father greeted as he got on one knee to talk to him. Kaito grinned.

A flower popped out of Kaito’s hand and he gave it to Aoko's father.

“What a pretty ol- young lady!”

 

* * *

 

“Kaito, do you know what a poker face is?”

“Po...ker face?”

His father skillfully dealt the cards. “It’s when your face remains completely calm, so your opponent doesn’t know any more tricks up your sleeve.”

Kaito nodded with understanding.

 

“Poker...face…”

 

* * *

 

The Kuroba family were in Tropical Land, when Kaito suddenly separated from his parents.

“Papa?? Mama?? Where are youu??” Kaito called.

He eventually wandered into an aquarium, in which he met another boy who looks just like him.

 “Have you seen my papa and mama?”

 The other boy shrugged. “I came here to look at the sharks.”

 “Sharks? Yeah those are cool!!” Kaito smiled. He popped a rose into his hand. “I’m Kuroba Kaito, by the way!!”

 The other boy looked surprised at first, but then squinted his eyes. “How did you do that?”

“That’s a secret!!”

The other boy frowned and sighed. “Whatever. I’m gonna become the best detective in the world one day, and when I do, I’m gonna find you, and I’m gonna find out all of your tricks,” he declared. Kaito nodded in amazement. Having such a big goal already seemed cool.

“Anyways, do you wanna investigate with me?? I found a secret door and I think we can look at the fish closer over there!!”

Kaito beamed. “Yeah let’s go!!”

The two boys snuck over to the door and tip toed inside. They climbed up a ladder and looked at the fish.

“I wish I could have a pet shark…” the other boy sighed. “Even a fish would be nice. My parents are always away though, so they don’t want me having a pet because they don’t think I’m responsible enough yet.”

“Well that’s not fair!!” Kaito frowned. “I can probably get one for you!! Then you can take it home and be friends with it!!” The other boy smiled.

Kaito grabbed a large net from the side of the pool and reached over the ledge. He strained his arm to go farther and farther, when suddenly…

_SPLOOOSH_

“K-KAITO!!” the other boy yelled as Kaito floundered in the water. He was face to face with fish, fish everywhere!! The scaly...slimy...beady eyed….f...f…..fiSHHH!!!

__

_“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!”_

* * *

 

Kaito watched in anticipation as his father began his show. Toichi gave a bow, and he tightened his fists in excitement.

But suddenly, a fire erupted, and Kaito watched in horror as everything around him was caught in the flames. People were screaming and gasps surrounded him, but Kaito didn’t want to move.

“COME ON, _WE HAVE TO GO_!!” his mother screamed at him, tugging his wrist frantically. Tears were streaming down her face.

“What about Papa?” His eyes darted to the stage, but he couldn't see anything but flames. 

The people around him were burning alive, and Kaito would never forget the blood curdling screams that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

 

“KAITO!!”

“B-but..." he choked out. "Papa…”

 

His mother eventually grabbed him and carried him out, and for the first time in years, those indigo eyes were soaked with tears.

 

* * *

 

The funeral took place on Sunday.

 

* * *

 

Kaito didn’t come out of his room to play with Aoko for a month.

His mother brought food upstairs, but Kaito didn’t want to eat.

Papa wasn’t going to come back. 

Chikage bit her lip as she watched her son dragged himself to use the bathroom, then dragged himself back into his room.

“Oh Toichi...your son…” she whispered as she looked at a family portrait of the three of them.

 

* * *

 

Kaito grinned as he knocked onto the door of Aoko’s house.

“K-Kaito? Are you okay? I haven’t seen you in a month!!” she cried. Kaito smiled.

“Let’s play!!”

 “B-But what about your fa-”

 “Let’s play!!” Kaito urged again.

 Aoko had a look of bewilderment as she stepped outside. Her father looked at the two of them, watching as Kaito contained himself and pretended to be joyful as he played with his daughter.

 “Kaito…” he trailed off, wondering how broken that little boy actually was.

* * *

 

“Kaito, come on let’s go to school!” Aoko called.

Kaito adjusted his uniform as he ran outside. “What a nuisance…” he grumbled to himself, at the sound of Aoko’s voice outside. The first day of junior high had promises, but it was disappointing to him that neither his father or mother were there to see him off.

“I’m off!!” Kaito called, his voice echoing throughout the house.

“Have a good day at school!!” Kaito replied softly to himself.

 

Aoko was outside, arms folded across her chest. “What took you so long?? And who were you talking to?”

“Nobody, and it’s none of your business!!” Kaito argued back, and the two began to bicker as they walked to school.

 

* * *

 

The first day of high school was brief.

“Wow Aoko, I see you haven’t grown one bit!!” Kaito blurted out loud as he analyzed Aoko from head to toe in their new uniforms.

Aoko clenched her fist. “Why you…” and thus she began to chase him around with the nearest object she found.

 

* * *

 

“Kaito KID? AHAHAHAHHAA!!” Kaito cackled as he fell from the ceiling. Aoko glared.

“Yeah, haven’t you heard?? Kaito KID, the thief who uses magic!!”

The two argued with their usual banter, and it ended with Kaito leaping out the window, blowing kisses to the class.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home!!” Kaito called as he opened the door.

“Welcome home!!” he responded, taking off his shoes. He made hot chocolate for himself, and proceeded upstairs to his room.

He stared at the portrait of his father, and put one hand towards his father’s chest. Suddenly, he toppled forward, and Kaito fell into a mysterious room.

“Hello Kaito,” a voice said.

Kaito’s eyes widened in shock. That was...the voice of his father.

“My true identity is...Ka...to...K...d”

 

* * *

 

“So where does the heist take place?” Kaito asked as he donned on his cape.

“It’s near the Clocktower, young master,” Jii replied as he showed a diagram of the tower. Kaito nodded in understanding.

“Should be fairly easy. Hakuba isn’t here, so this should be a piece of cake.”

The heist was not “a piece of cake”.

“Who’s giving orders...I thought Hakuba was gone…” Kaito grumbled.

He climbed to the top of the tower, and began his work. Suddenly, a bullet fired at the clock, removing one of the strings holding the sheet down.

Kaito breathed as he quickened his pace.

He etched his words into the clocktower, and suddenly grabbed his card gun, fired two shots, and threw his body into the cloth. Kaito flung backwards and fell into the crowd. The cloth fell onto a tree and Kaito quickly skittered out of there.

He was about to go home when he saw Aoko in the crowd again, wiping a tear away. He smiled.

Aoko wiped away another tear, when a rose popped out of nowhere. Her gaze followed the arm holding it.

 

“Hi, I’m Kuroba Kaito!!”

 

* * *

 

“So can you guys please please please teach me??” Aoko wailed, as she pressed her two hands together.

Kaito looked at Hakuba, bewildered.

“My dad is NEVER home, and you guys are really good at driving!! So please, won’t you teach Aoko??”

“Ah well-”

“Thank you guys, you’re the best!!” Aoko cried as she hugged her two friends. Kaito grumbled at having to be so close to Hakuba. Hakuba sighed.

 

* * *

 

Kaito has gone through many dangerous missions. He has been shot on multiple occasions, risked life and death, and touched a fish like...three times. But his life has never felt more in danger than when Nakamori Aoko was behind the wheel.

“nO NO NO SHIT AOKO AOKO THE TREE THE TREE!!!!”

_SCREEEEEEEEEECHHHHHH_

“N-N-NAKAMORI W-WATCH OUT FOR THE PEDESTRIAN!!”

_SCREEEEEEEEEECHHHHHH_

“AOKOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

* * *

 

He smirked as he read the headlines on his phone.

**SHINICHI KUDO RETURNED!! LARGE ORGANIZATION DOWNFALL.**

**KAITOU KID INVOLVED?**

 

The division focused on Pandora still lurked out there, but Kaito hummed in satisfaction as he spotted the detective on the corner of his eye, sitting with his friends.

“Welcome back, tantei-kun” he whispered.

Shinichi turned his head around...but there was no one there.

* * *

 

“S-So go out with me again, idiot!!” Aoko huffed, blushing deeply. Kaito was confused. He had already proven that he wasn’t the Kaitou Kid, so now what??

“W-Why??” Kaito sputtered.

“Because I want to, dummy!!”

 

* * *

 

They dated for about a month, but it didn’t really work out in the end. They were just too much like brother and sister to even think about being romantically involved with each other.

Kaito sighed as he closed the door, officially ending their trial of a romantic lifestyle.

There weren’t any hard feelings or tears though. Kaito and Aoko seemed rather content in letting each other go.

 

Aoko still doesn’t know about Kaito’s night job, however.

* * *

 

“Congratulations!!” his mom shrieked as she hugged him.

“Mom let go already…” Kaito laughed as his mother took more pictures of him.

“I can’t believe it...my baby is graduating high school!! Oooh your father would be so proud!!”

Kaito smiled. _Yeah, he would, wouldn’t he?_

 

* * *

 

Kaito held his breath.

In his hand...Pandora…

_Finally…_

_How long...has it been?_

_Dad…?_

Kaito saw Snake in the corner of his eyes, and smirked.

He grabbed Pandora and smashed it onto the ground. He felt bullets pound against his arms and legs, and parts of his chest, but he had already won. He fell to the ground.

__

_I did it Dad._

He heard sirens in the distance as his eyes closed.

_I did it…_

* * *

 

Kaito woke up in the hospital, surrounded by familiar faces when he awoke. Aoko was crying, with Hakuba patting her back. Shinichi was to the right of him, with Ran behind him. A dark skinned male was also there, with another girl looking at his face. Akako was in the corner, with her arms crossed. His mother was also there, arguing with Nakamori.

“Looks like he’s finally awake,” Shinichi said, folding his arms. Kaito weakly patted his face. He suddenly jolted up when he didn’t feel the familiar latex on his face.

“Oh no…” he trailed off, poker face quickly fading away.

“‘OH NO’ IS RIGHT!!” Aoko screeched, grabbing Kaito by the collar. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I...YOU...YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND Y-YET...YOU….” She broke out into tears once more.

Kaito looked away as Aoko screamed at him. He watched the eyes of everyone else in the room. Nobody wanted to see this.

This scene of betrayal and lies.

 

* * *

 

**KAITOU KID RETIRES**

* * *

 

Kaito stares at the clock. A year has passed by.

Yet Aoko still hasn’t forgiven him.

“And that wraps up class today,” his professor sighed, wiping away the chalkboard. “If you have any questions feel free to ask me or your classmates.”

Someone tapped his shoulder.

Kaito turned around, on guard, to come face to face with...Hakuba and Shinichi??

“Hey Kaito, nice seeing you again,” Shinichi said, smiling.

“W-What are you doing here?” Kaito sputtered.

“We go...to school here?”

 

Oh.

 

* * *

 

“So literally,” Kaito said with a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “All of us, are childhood prodigies, or whatever, and none of us really need to be in college right now, yet here we are, studying for finals?”

“That sounds ‘bout right,” Hattori nodded, reaching for a napkin.

Shinichi sipped from his coffee. These four have been meeting up on a daily basis now, talking about seemingly random things, yet they all get along pretty well. Hattori and Hakuba have a bit of a stingy relationship, though. But they all came together in the end.

“So how do ya do this problem-”

__

_Knock knock knock._

__

All four of them lifted their heads up in confusion.

“Hey is anyone expecting anybody? I thought that only the four of us were gonna study today,” Kaito said as he got up. He unlocked the door, and took a deep breath.

“Aoko…”

* * *

 

The two sat in silence on the steps of the newly remodeled clock tower.

“…”

“...”

Aoko looked at her feet. Suddenly, a rose appeared to the right of her.

“Hi, I’m Kuroba Kaito!!”

Aoko giggled. “Whoa, how did you do that?”

Kaito grinned. “A magician never reveals his secrets!!”

And the two finally shared a laugh for the first time in a very, very long time.

 

* * *

 

 Jii passed away that night. 

Kaito let the tears flow down his face. At least the good man was with his master now.

* * *

 

“THANK YOU, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!!”

Kaito breathed as the applause roared around him. His debut show was a success. A vast number of the crowd were KID fans, but most of the crowd were fans of Kaito, not KID.

He gave a bow while roses were thrown onto the stage.

 

* * *

**KUROBA KAITO TOURS IN U.S., FRANCE, AND JAPAN.**

**TICKETS SOLD OUT.**

* * *

 

Kaito scribbled his signature on someone’s picture of him and gave a rose to a fan. He waved to the paparazzi and dashed backstage to meet with his friends.

 “Congratulations on another great show Kaito!!” Aoko cheered, clapping her hands.

 Hakuba smirked. “Even I could not figure out some of your tricks.”

 Kaito huffed. “Of course not!! I’m a genius and you’re...a…”

 Hakuba squinted.

“...an _inconvenience_.”

“...”

 “...”

“...tell me how your rap career goes.”

 

* * *

**THE GREAT MAGICIAN KUROBA KAITO RELEASES HIT SINGLE**

**TOPS THE CHARTS**

**WHERE WILL HE GO FROM HERE??**

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Hakuba groans, reading the newspaper. “How do you even do this?!”

Kaito smirked.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

_(He doesn’t further pursue his rap career, though.)_

 

* * *

 

“Y-YOU’RE...WH...WHAT?!”

Aoko huffed again. “Aoko’s pregnant!! And you’re going to be the godfather, okay??”

Kaito cradled his head into his arms. “I just...can’t believe it…you’re going to be a mom!!”

Aoko smiled.

“But you still look like a preteen boy...how is this possible…??”

_WHACK_

“OW!!”

 

* * *

 

It’s a beautiful baby boy.

Kaito smiled as he held the child. “Hi there,” he softly whispered. “My name is Kuroba Kaito, and with me around, you’ll survive your mother’s craziness.”

“Kaito!!” Aoko huffed, crossing her arms.

Kaito smiled.

_“But I hope you grow up to be just like her.”_

 

* * *

 

Kaito adjusts his tie as he goes outside to meet Aoko and Hakuba.

Nakamori Ginzou passed away last night.

Aoko and her son are wearing all black, as well as everyone else.

Nakamori got a ceremonial funeral, being an inspector and respected member of the police force.

Kaito stood up and said a few words, before donning a monocle and taking out an old white top hat that strictly clashed against everyone else’s black. Everyone gasped as he placed the hat on his head.

He looked towards the casket.

“Thank you old man, and congratulations.” He placed his hand on the casket.

__

_“You finally got me.”_

 

* * *

 

His mother passed away a few years after Aoko’s father.

Kaito cancelled his show for that night and flew to the burial site. He choked back some tears, as he saw his mother’s casket be lowered into the ground, next to his father’s grave.

He chuckled.

 ****“Always going at your own pace, aren’t you…?”

 

* * *

 

Kaito stretched out his back.

He had another show tonight, yet he definitely wasn’t as flexible or athletic as he used to be. He was definitely still very energetic and quicker than most people his age. His hands were not as fast as they used to be, though.

He still had “rather dashing looks”, as his mother would say. He looked in the mirror and grinned, creases showing near his eyes.

“It’s showtime.”

 

* * *

 

Shinichi Kudo passed away that night.

 

He attended the large funeral, with hundreds of people coming to watch. The funeral was open to the public, and hundreds mourned the loss of the “detective of the East”.

“I’ll miss his arrogant smile for sure.” Kaito smiled wistfully, a few tears dripping down his face.

 

“He was my favorite detective.”

 

* * *

**KUROBA KAITO RETIRES**

**FINAL SHOW TONIGHT**

* * *

 

After taking a nice tour of the world, Kaito decides live in a retirement home. He’s still able to walk and move rather well compared to everyone else, but he does feel a bit more worn out than before.

His hair has now become a faded brown, with some white popping up in the front tufts of his hair. His vibrant indigo eyes still had some color to it, but they were not as energetic as they once were.

He slowly walked into the garden, where he met up with Aoko and Hakuba. He long lost contact with Akako; for she disappeared somewhere. He did miss her to some extent.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite crew,” he said as he sauntered over to the two.

“It took you long enough!!” Aoko complained.

Aoko’s hair was now grey and tied up into a bun. Her pale, wrinkly skin tightened as she held up her cane.

Yet she eventually smiled at Kaito; thin lips curving upwards.

“How rude of you to keep us waiting,” Hakuba added. Hakuba’s strawberry blonde hair was now white, and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Ke ke ke ke, sorry, sorry,” Kaito waved his free hand as he settled onto a bench.

 

* * *

  

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better,” Kaito said as he patted Aoko’s shoulder.

 “You still look like a preteen boy.”

 

* * *

 

On a constant basis, Aoko would “chase” Kaito around, her walking stick flailing in the air.

Just like the good old days of their youth. The kids these days would never understand.

 

* * *

 

Everyone laughed at the plate given to Kaito.

They were having fish for dinner.

 _“...well shit.”_  

 

* * *

 

Aoko was the first one to go.

 She died smiling, at one of Kaito’s tricks. Hakuba and Kaito surrounded her whilst she rested on her bed, her face peaceful.

 Kaito stared at her serene face, his withered hand stroking her hair.

 

“Her hair has always been this messy, ever since we were kids…” Kaito murmured. “I wish I could hear her laugh...one more time…”

 

* * *

 

“Remember when you always thought I was KID?”

“You are KID, you idiot.”

“Oh yeah.” Kaito smiled. “I’m pretty great, aren’t I?”

“...yes. Yes you are.”

 

* * *

 

Kaito sat on his bed while he fiddled with his fingers.

He tried to conjure another flower, but it kept on falling out of his hands. He gave a small smile.

Old tricks don’t really work nowadays.

 

* * *

 

Hakuba’s funeral was short yet timely. It’s what he would have wanted, anyways.

Unfortunately, Kaito wasn’t able to attend for very long, his body ached. He was escorted back into the retirement home for his breathing treatment.

 

* * *

 

 Kaito watched a video of a KID heist. His nurse walked in and looked at what he was watching.

“Oh, is that KID? We learned about him in history class. He seemed like such an interesting person. Did you like him?”

Kaito smiled.

 

“I was his biggest fan.”

* * *

 

Kaito opened his eyes again. That beeping noise was really giving him a migraine.

He craned his head to the left and to the right of him.

Kaito was truly, all alone. He gave a weak chuckle. It truly felt like the days of his youth.

He breathed in and breathed out.

“Thank you...for a marvelous show,” he whispered to his reflection.

And those indigo eyes closed, for one final time.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKKKkkk thank you for reading, first of all.
> 
> Here are some answers to some questions you may have??
> 
> I don't know what happens to Corbeau and if the Black Organization is related to Kaito's Organization so I kinda??? left that up for discussion in the air.
> 
> Additionally, I wanted to avoid actual pairings in this fic, sorry ;;  
> Aoko's husband is never mentioned.
> 
> Kaito's Organization was taken down after they shot him btw.
> 
> Also Shinichi took the flower from Kaito when presented. He wanted to examine it because he's really confused on where it came from.  
> He kept it all this time.
> 
> Kaito's identity was indeed revealed and it was worldwide news.  
> However, by the time he was elderly, the news died down.
> 
> I skipped over a lot of scenes because I honestly don't like rewriting things, sorry :'D


End file.
